


what you mean to me is different from what i mean to you

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, slight homophobia, sorry - Freeform, wonwoo is slightly an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: What had started off as a bad day for Wonwoo turns worse in the most unforeseeable way.~~~~~“It bothers me because it seems like they don’t really care about us. All they care about is their precious pairing. Have you seen some of the shit they’ve done. They have photoshopped us to where it looks like we are kissing.” Wonwoo spits out the last word like it leaves a foul taste in his mouth.At this point, both Mingyu and Wonwoo are on their feet in a tense standoff.“Why are you suddenly letting this work you up? Who cares? Does it disgust you to picture us kissing? Is it really so horrible for you to imagine us two together?” Mingyu yells.





	what you mean to me is different from what i mean to you

**Author's Note:**

> why do i love to torture myself with writing something so mean and sad :( and now i get to share this lovely piece with all of you guys.

Wonwoo can literally feel the impending bad mood creeping up on him, dampening his spirits. It starts out slowly, steadily building up throughout the day. Little things at first, like waking up late and forgoing breakfast. The harsh and taxing dance practice on an empty stomach isn’t what really bugs him so much. Nor the scratchy clothes chosen for him by today’s stylists, shoes too tight and small, while the shirt itches his neck. But the headache descending down on him from lack of eating and the constant movement between sets and cars does start to grate on his nerves. Seungkwan’s constant babbling during breaks surely doesn’t help. Maknae line are also being obnoxiously loud, their laughter and jokes not appreciated by Wonwoo. By the time Seventeen does their scheduled V Live, Wonwoo is reminding himself to smile because scowling is not considered very attractive at all.

 

It’s challenging to keep a smile though, because everything and everyone is just being so annoying. Wonwoo doesn’t even want to here, he wants to be home, by himself, cut off from any social contact. He wants to shut himself up in his room, where no one can reach him, and just have some peace and quiet. Yet, he can’t escape, so he just smiles, like he has been taught to do. Some of the members, like Seungcheol and Vernon, have caught on to his dark mood, and wisely steer away any attention from him when the spotlight is swung to his direction. However, some people are oblivious. Like _Mingyu._

 

For being hailed as Wonwoo’s closest friend, Mingyu hasn’t caught on to Wonwoo’s growing irritation. He’s caught up in the moment, striving to make the best V Live for their Carats. Normally, Wonwoo wouldn’t fault Mingyu for this, because Mingyu means well even if he can be naïve and oblivious. Except Mingyu keeps _touching_ him. 

 

Wonwoo is sitting down, with Jun on his right side and Mingyu on his left. Wonwoo curses whoever chose this seating arrangement because Mingyu is so annoying. First, Mingyu leans on him, pushing all his weight onto Wonwoo’s smaller frame. Wonwoo’s eyebrow twitches in resentment, and pushes him off, hinting at his displeasure. But Mingyu can’t fucking read the room, and loops his arm with Wonwoo. Wonwoo reminds himself to take a deep breath, and lets Mingyu have his way for a couple minutes, before pulling his arm out of the embrace.

 

For several minutes, Wonwoo believes Mingyu has gotten the hint that he doesn’t want to be touched. Everything is fine until _it_ happens.

 

Chan has not so subtly taken a dig at Jeonghan’s expense, making all the members crack up. The joke has made even Wonwoo smile genuinely. Apparently, the joke has ridden Mingyu of ability to hold himself up right, as he is bent over in half. To support himself, of course Mingyu has to use Wonwoo. The hand on his thigh is _too_ warm, too high on his leg for his liking. While all the commotion is pointed at Jeonghan’s whining, Wonwoo not so kindly shoves off Mingyu’s hand, making sure to direct a nasty glare at Mingyu. _Back the fuck off_ is the silent message. A flash of hurt shines in Mingyu’s eyes, which Wonwoo clearly sees. However, he doesn’t give a damn and ignores it.

 

The V Live continues on without on a hitch and Mingyu doesn’t touch him for the rest of the broadcast, in which Wonwoo is thankful for. When the camera stops rolling, the members quickly disperse. Vocal team leaves to look over an upcoming song in the studio, while Performance team announce they are going to practice the choreography for their song “Highlight.”

 

Only the members of Hip Hop team are left in the room, lounging around on the couches. Seungcheol is reviewing their schedules for the next week, while Vernon seems to be tapping out a tune, writing out lyrics on his phone. Wonwoo’s eyes are closed, a clear indication that he doesn’t want to be bothered.

 

But of course, Mingyu doesn’t pick up on Wonwoo’s wish, and nudges his side. Wonwoo grunts in annoyance and reluctantly turns to give Mingyu his attention.

 

Mingyu’s smile is so bright and beautiful, teeth perfectly pearly white, the throbbing in Wonwoo’s temple worsens, his mood darkening.

 

“Look hyung at all the comments, a lot of them are about you! They say you are so handsome.”

 

Shifting to get a better look at Mingyu’s phone, Wonwoo squints, his contacts starting to bother him. Blinking a few times, his vision clears to read the comments.

 

Indeed, Mingyu is right. A lot of comments are about the maknae’s cuteness or about Seokmin’s funny jokes; but there are quite a few comments about him.

 

_“Wonwoo oppa looks so handsome today~”_

_“Wonwoo is so mysterious and cool!”_

_“How can Wonwoo be so good-looking? I’m in awe.”_

It warms Wonwoo’s heart a little, because the fans still see Wonwoo in a brighter light, despite his bad mood. However, the feeling quickly dies when he keeps reading, the subject of the comments shifting away from him and onto a topic Wonwoo is not too fond of.

 

_“Look at Mingyu and Wonwoo, they are so cute together!”_

 

_“The way Mingyu is holding onto Wonwoo is true love ~”_

_“Mingyu and Wonwoo are such a handsome and cute couple”_

Wonwoo scoffs, thrusting Mingyu’s phone back into his hand.

 

“Unbelievable,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath. On other days, the shipping between himself and Mingyu is comedic and bearable, but today is not that day.

 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Mingyu asks worryingly.

 

“Stupid fangirls are making up delusional shit. When will they get a grip on reality.”

 

“Hyung…that’s not very nice to say about our fans,” Mingyu says timidly.

 

“So? It’s the truth.” Wonwoo retorts angrily.

 

By now, Wonwoo and Mingyu have caught the attention of their other two members. Seungcheol looks up from his paper, observing the scene with a watchful eye. On the other hand, Vernon shifts uncomfortably from his position on the other couch, no longer tapping out the rhythm inside his head.

 

“No, it’s not and you know it. Our fans are what made us and we should be thankful for everything they have done for us,” Mingyu argues back, his voice a little stronger.

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Oh please. Why should I be thankful for some of the stupid things they say. Look!” Wonwoo points at the comments. “Look at this crap. They waste all this time shipping us and fantasizing us about us being in a relationship.”

 

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol calls out to him, a warning in his tone of voice. Vernon’s eyes are wide, anxiously watching the scene before him unfold. The two of them are ignored, Wonwoo and Mingyu too enraptured in their escalating dispute.

 

“They mean no harm. I don’t know why it’s bothering you all of a sudden,” Mingyu tries to reason.

 

“It bothers me because it seems like they don’t really care about us. All they care about is their precious pairing. Have you seen some of the shit they’ve done. They have photoshopped us to where it looks like we are _kissing_.” Wonwoo spits out the last word like it leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

 

At this point, both Mingyu and Wonwoo are on their feet in a tense standoff.

 

“Why are you suddenly letting this work you up? Who cares? Does it disgust you to picture us kissing? Is it really so horrible for you to imagine us two _together_?” Mingyu yells.

 

Now Mingyu is angry, hands clenched into tight fists. His chest is moving up and down from his loud exclamation, cheeks flushed red. He’s biting his lip hard, as if preventing himself from saying anything more.

 

The way Mingyu is reacting is suspiciously strange. Why is he so adamant about it? Why is he defending the fans and their stupid “ship?” It involves him too, he should be on Wonwoo’s side and be disturbed by their obsession with their supposed “romantic” relationship. Unless…   

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in realization.

 

“You have,” Wonwoo accuses.

 

“I have what.”

 

“Have imagined us together. Like _that_.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t deny it. Wonwoo is rendered speechless.

 

“So what if I have?” Mingyu bites back. “What if I have thought about us together? What if I have imagined us as a couple?”

 

His best friend, his group member, his _male_ friend, has imagined him in a more than friendly way. Suddenly, Wonwoo recalls moments of skinship they have shared: the lingering hands on his waist during a broadcast, the fleeting touches on his thigh when they sit together, the tight grip of Mingyu’s hand holding his during concerts. Wonwoo remembers the time on a V Live when their faces were so close, so close that Wonwoo could count Mingyu’s eyelashes one by one. Mingyu had sat practically on top of him, the space between them nonexistent. Mingyu’s mouth had been close, his lips pursed teasingly as he spoke into his ear.  All of these moments, once interpreted as innocent and friendly, does not appear so no more. Every action, every meaning, has changed. The thought makes Wonwoo’s toes curl and his stomach flip.

 

Wonwoo stares at Mingyu and he doesn’t recognize the boy in front of him. This isn’t Mingyu, his best friend, who’s happy-go-lucky, clumsy yet sweet and mischievous. Their height difference is all too apparent now, with the way Mingyu is looking down at him, his usual carefree smile gone and the twinkle in his eyes absent. Instead, his jaw is tight, lips pulled into a taut line and eyes hard. There’s a fire burning in his eyes Wonwoo has never seen before, aggressive and defensive, _challenging_ Wonwoo.

 

Mingyu’s gaze pierces Wonwoo, striking his heart and tongue numb. They are stuck in this stare off, the fire in Mingyu’s eyes scorching him, the flames licking and burning him to his very core. The silence between them is thick with tension, weighing heavily on their shoulders. Wonwoo is frozen stiff.

 

Wonwoo _can’t._ He can’t. He can’t deal with this; he’s not brave enough to rise to Mingyu’s challenge. It’s too much, too sudden, everything Wonwoo knew about Mingyu, or what he thought he knew, is now a lie. His world has turned upside down, their relationship contorting and morphing into something unrecognizable.   

 

Wonwoo doesn’t answer Mingyu’s questions; but his taciturnity is answer enough for Mingyu. As quickly as the fire has ignited, it’s extinguished, the fight disappearing from Mingyu’s eyes. His body slumps, like the strings of a puppet being cut, as if he can no longer hold himself up. Mingyu chuckles dryly, the sound telling of accepted dejection.

 

“I have, but you haven’t. You don’t like me like _that_.  I should have known by the way you were pushing me away. At first, I thought I could bear with it, with the hurtful words you said to me, like how you hated me.”

 

Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat; lately, Wonwoo had been responding to fan’s questions of “What do you think of Mingyu” with answers like “I hate him,” “He’s an idiot,” and more. With what was thought as playful by Wonwoo doesn’t seem so anymore. His words have taken a sharp edge, cutting Mingyu away from him.

 

“I thought that this would pass, but…you’ve already made your feelings clear. You don’t want anything to do with me. But still, I thought at least you would want to keep our friendship. I-“ Mingyu’s breath hitches and his voice cracks painfully, a single tear falling down his cheek. He roughly wipes it away, turning his back to Wonwoo.

 

“I guess I was wrong.”

 

“Mingyu, wait!”

 

The door slams closed as Mingyu runs away to god knows where.  It isn’t Wonwoo who calls out to him, even though it should be him. It’s Seungcheol, who’s taken action quickly and follows him, opening and slamming close the door. The room is quiet, with only Vernon and Wonwoo left. Vernon’s mouth is slightly open, staring at the space where Mingyu stood, as if he can’t believe what just happened.

 

And Wonwoo?

 

Wonwoo wonders how.

 

How could he have fucked up this badly?

**Author's Note:**

> why did i make wonwoo so mean :((( he's actually too sweet. but we all have our bad days. 
> 
> btw, this isn't really based on like actual events, i pretty much just made up a scenario/V Live. I did allude to some moments, but that's it. i may or may not continue this, if it's liked enough. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
